Como un Búmeran
by A.Mars
Summary: Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, y que, como un búmeran siempre queremos regresar a el... ¿Será ese el caso de Edward Cullen?, una entrevista y el viejo anuario lo llevan a recordar todo lo que vivió con Bella Swan, ¿La buscará después de 7 años?... Quizás no sea tarde para intentarlo una vez más. -TERMINADA-
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola chiicaas! De nuevo por aquí con otra nueva locura! _**

**_Quiero agradecerle a mi querida Beta LoveBrunito por colaborarme tanto en esta historia y por dejar un poco de lado su TEG para trabajar en esto jaja! (RP&T)_**

**_Como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran S. Meyer! La historia si es mía y fue beteada por LoveBrunito._**

**_¡Espero la disfruten!_**

* * *

El sol se filtraba incesantemente por una de las ventanas de la habitación provocando que un gruñido saliera de mi pecho. Diablos, anoche había llegado tan exhausto que olvidé cerrar las cortinas para evitar este desagradable despertar; con un suspiro y a regañadientes abrí poco a poco mis ojos y lo primero que entró en mi campo de visión fue el reloj que ya marcaba las once de la mañana, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que había dormido más de doce horas seguidas, ya que en los últimos dos meses mis horas de sueño fueron prácticamente nulas.

Me puse en pie lentamente y mientras me dirigía al baño observé mi habitación, las maletas que traje la noche anterior se encontraban en el suelo, y sólo pude hacer una mueca al pensar en desempacar y ordenar nuevamente en su lugar todas mis cosas. Ésta era la peor parte de las giras, podía soportar los días donde apenas lograba dormir un par de horas, podía soportar a la prensa y las presentaciones que me dejaban exhausto, pero si algo no podía soportar era empacar, o en este caso, desempacar. Mi asistente siempre se ofrecía a ayudarme con tan tediosa tarea, pero que a pesar de tenerle mucha confianza a Kate, no podía evitar sentirme incómodo con la idea de que alguien más husmeara en mis cosas personales, porque si, soy muy celoso con mis cosas y mi vida personal.

Siempre había valorado mi privacidad, pero en los últimos años de mi vida, y debido a toda la exposición que generó mi súbito _salto a la fama_, había aprendido a valorarla aún más. El hecho de que la mayor parte de las personas se acerquen a mi buscando obtener algún beneficio me convirtió inevitablemente en una persona más desconfiada, y a su vez me hizo ver cuán valiosos son aquellos que me han acompañado desde antes de iniciar toda esta locura de ser una "estrella".

Apenas había terminado de ducharme cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, estuve tentado en dejar que cayera el buzón, todos sabían que después de una gira tan larga necesitaba por lo menos dos días para poder recuperar parcialmente toda la energía perdida, pero debido a la gran insistencia decidí contestar.

-"¡Eddy!"- la estridente voz de mi primo me saludaba desde el otro lado de la línea, y yo rodeé los ojos ante el apodo, después de tantos años aún no lograba que dejara de llamarme así.

-"¿Qué ocurre Emmett?"- le pregunté suspirando, espero que sea algo realmente importante, sino sería capaz de ir a patear su enorme trasero en este mismo instante.

-"Levanta tu trasero de tu gran cama y enciende la tv, canal 6"- fruncí mi ceño ante su extraño pedido y aún sin colgar la llamada encendí mi televisor.

Ante mi se encontraba una rubia siendo entrevistada en uno de esos programas de farándula que tanto detestaba, fruncí el ceño nuevamente en señal de confusión, aquella chica a la que entrevistaban se me hacía vagamente familiar, sabía que la conocía de algún lugar pero no podía recordar de dónde, hasta que dijeron su nombre y supe inmediatamente de quien se trataba… Lauren Mallory, antigua compañera del instituto y que sin lugar a dudas se había practicado más de una cirugía desde que nos graduamos. –Demonios- pensé, ¿cómo alguien puede pensar que se ve atractiva después de tantas intervenciones quirúrgicas? Se veía totalmente plástica, y si unos años atrás jamás llamó mi atención, ahora muchísimo menos.

Estaba apunto de insultar a Emmett por llamarme con tanta insistencia sólo para hacerme ver a la plástica de Lauren cuando ella dijo algo que llamó totalmente mi atención.

_-"Oh si… Como dije, Edward y yo fuimos novios por mucho tiempo durante el instituto y nos divertimos muchísimo pero tuvimos que separarnos después de la graduación, fue un golpe muy duro, ambos nos amábamos con locura pero lamentablemente debíamos tomar caminos distintos… Recuerdo que durante mucho tiempo Edward me llamaba cada noche diciendo que me extrañaba, al igual que yo a él, pero no había nada que hacer, él quería ser cantante y yo debía quedarme en Washington para estudiar…. Pero si, yo fui el primer gran amor de Edward."-_

Al escucharla hablar mis ojos casi se salen sus órbitas, ¿de dónde había sacado ella esa historia tan bizarra? ¡Por Dios! Ni loco hubiese tenido algo con Lauren, nunca, jamás hubiese sido capaz de intentar algo con esa rubia hueca que sólo sabía hablar de ropa y maquillaje.

-"Esa bruja"- resoplé y como respuesta escuché una gran carcajada desde el otro lado de la línea, por un momento había olvidado que aún estaba al teléfono con Emmett.

-"Dime que todo eso no es más que un bizarro invento Eddy… Sé que tuviste una novia secreta en el instituto, pero por favor dime que no fue ella"- Emmett habló divertido.

-"¡Demonios, no! Sabes que jamás le presté atención a Lauren"- casi grité y un suspiro de alivio se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-"Gracias al cielo Eddy, no podría verme emparentado con esa hueca"- Emmett soltó una risita y yo no pude evitar acompañarlo, tampoco podía imaginarme unido a ella ni en un millón de años.

Después de un par de comentarios más finalicé la llamada con Emmett y me senté en la orilla de mi cama riendo divertido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y es que no era la primera vez que me encontraba en una situación de este tipo, ya que desde que mi música me convirtió en una _celebridad_ empezaron a surgir grandes amigos e inolvidables ex novias como por arte de magia.

Todos mis ex compañeros del instituto se hacían llamar mis mejores amigos y _compañeros de juerga_, y todas las que alguna vez fueron porristas juraron que alguna vez tuvieron una noche de pasión junto al _gran_ Edward Cullen. Obviamente todas y cada una de esas declaraciones eran falsas, mi único amigo en el instituto fue Emmett -mi primo- y novias... bueno, solo una durante esos años.

Nunca entendía que querían lograr con esas declaraciones… cinco minutos de "fama" quizás, pero no obtenían nada más que eso.

En mi época de instituto siempre fui bastante tranquilo, no era el típico nerd al que todos molestaban, ni tampoco fui el chico rudo y rebelde que destrozaba todo a su paso, fui un chico normal, tranquilo, con buenas calificaciones y al ser primo del capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, gozaba de cierta popularidad.

Siguiendo un impulso me acerqué a mi closet y en el fondo de éste encontré mi antiguo anuario, dirigiéndome nuevamente a mi cama abrí aquel libro que desde hace mucho tiempo había olvidado. Allí estaban las fotos de todos, mis "mejores amigos" y mis "novias" o "amantes", todos en algún momento habían dicho ante las cámaras que fueron muy cercanos a mí y que me conocían mejor que nadie... Mike -mi primer supuesto mejor amigo- , Tyler, Eric, Jessica -Mi supuesta primera novia-, Tanya...

Todos habían inventado una historia pero sin duda la peor hasta ahora ha sido la de Lauren, esa chica si que tiene problemas pensé divertido. Seguí pasando mi vista por las fotografías de mis antiguos compañeros, quienes dieron "reveladoras" entrevistas sobre mi pasado para obtener sus cinco minutos de fama… Todos menos ella, su fotografía era la última del anuario y al verla una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mis labios, sus expresivos ojos chocolates tenían ese brillo característico que la hacía tan especial, y sentía que me veía directamente a mí. No pude evitar llevar mi mano hacia ella, imaginando que no acariciaba una simple fotografía sino que se trataba de su rostro. Ella, la única que si podría hablar con la prensa y contar una historia verdadera sobre mí, sobre ambos… pero era la única que no lo había hecho.

Ver su fotografía después de tanto tiempo hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de una manera que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba, y sin poder evitarlo, como si de una película se tratara, comencé aevocar los recuerdos de todo lo que habíamos vivido.

**_**FlashBack** _**

Ahí estaba ella como siempre, el único incentivo que tenía para no dormirme en las clases de historia, con su largo cabello caoba y sus profundos ojos chocolates que se negaban a desaparecer de mis sueños. Ella, Isabella Swan... La chica que me vuelve loco desde que llegó a Forks hace un año, a quien he anhelado llegar a conocer pero no me he atrevido siquiera a intentar entablar una conversación. Solo me dedicaba a observarla desde lejos cada día... Si, muy patético, lo sé.

Desde que llegó al pueblo pude notar que era una chica bastante tranquila, tímida y algo solitaria. Ahora, a un año de su llegada, no ha habido un gran cambio; a pesar de que saluda a gran parte del alumnado del instituto, ella sigue sin ser conversadora ni muy cercana a alguno de sus compañeros, aunque en el almuerzo comparta la mesa con alguien más, siempre se encierra en su propio mundo con sus auriculares y un libro en sus manos, o simplemente se quedaba mirando hacia el bosque... Si, conocía muy bien cada pequeño detalle de esta enigmática chica, y era eso precisamente lo que me detenía, si en un año no se había acercado a nadie ¿por qué lo haría conmigo? .Si yo le confesara lo que siento por ella, lo más probable es que le diera un ataque de risa, o saliera huyendo.

Siempre me imaginaba confesándole lo que siento y recreaba una escena donde ella me correspondía, pero sabía que eso solo ocurriría en mis más locos sueños. Me conformaría con espiarla por el resto del año y deleitarme con cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos.

La clase de historia pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, y es que como el enfermo que soy, nunca lograba pasar suficiente tiempo junto a ella - bueno, técnicamente detrás de ella porque ocupaba el asiento tras Bella en esta clase-.

Esa tarde como siempre -o casi siempre- fui a Port Ángeles, y es que mi más grande pasión siempre ha sido cantar y componer, por eso aprovechaba mis tardes libres para venir hasta acá y cantar en algún local. Nadie además de mi familia sabe sobre mi pasión, nunca he sido tan cercano a mis compañeros del instituto -con excepción de Em, claro- como para contarles esta especie de secreto que tengo.

Hoy, como desde hace un par de días, iba a cantar en una cafetería que abrieron hace un par de semanas en una calle llena de librerías, la verdad es que la cafetería era bastante acogedora y la gente muy tranquila.

Como siempre pasaba, me subía al escenario improvisado que tenían y cantaba algunas de mis canciones; desde mi posición lograba observar como varios clientes dejaban de hacer lo que los tenía ocupados y se dedicaban a escucharme atentamente, pero hoy, a diferencia de cualquier otro día, a mitad de una de mis canciones alguien entró a la cafetería y acaparó de inmediato toda mi atención... Isabella estaba aquí y yo jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan nervioso como en este momento, ¿qué hacia ella aquí?,¿cómo llegó?, de entre todas las cafeterías en Port Ángeles ella vino a parar a ésta. Y observándola un poco más encontré la respuesta, ella llevaba una pila de libros en sus brazos, con un pocode esfuerzo pudo colocarlos sobre una mesa mientras se sentaba y como el resto de los clientes se dedicó a escucharme. Claro, ella era aficionada a la lectura y es obvio que una calle llena de librerías seria como el paraíso para ella.

De todos los estudiantes del instituto de Forks justamente ella vino a dar con esta cafetería, una sonrisa involuntaria curvo mis labios mientras cantaba y continuaba observándola; al verme sonreírle bajó la mirada -podría jurar que se había sonrojado- y ¡Oh por Dios!, ella también me sonrió. Un simple gesto de su parte hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir desbocado... Si, sé que es realmente patético, pero no podía evitar emocionarme como un tonto por el hecho de que ella pudiera fijarse en mí.

Yo seguí cantando, esta vez solo observándola a ella, quien se quedó escuchándome sin apartar su mirada, y haciéndome así aún más feliz.

Después de un par de canciones más, di por terminada mi participación y ella fue la primera en ponerse de pie y aplaudirme con mucha energía. Podría jurar que jamás en mi vida me había emocionado tanto con los aplausos del público. Sin pensarlo y una vez los aplausos terminaron, me acerque hasta su mesa; no sabía que demonios le diría pero algo me impulsaba a ir hasta allí, quizás seria mi única oportunidad de cruzar algunas palabras además de un simple saludo.

Al llegar a su lado, una sonrisa hermosa se instaló en sus labios deslumbrándome por completo y me vi como idiota respondiendo también con una sonrisa y el latir desquiciado de mi corazón.

-"¡Cantas hermoso Edward!"- dijo emocionada, y para mi sonó como un coro de ángeles ¿qué canto hermoso? Ella con solo hablar opacaría a cualquiera.

-"Gracias"- Respondí un poco tímido, y es que por favor, ni en mis mas locos sueños me hubiese imaginado que ella me escucharía cantar alguna vez.

-"No recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez que cantabas"- comentó ella pensativa y eso hizo que mi corazón se detuviera un instante, ¿sería posible que estuviera atenta a lo que hago al igual que yo lo hago con ella? Esa posibilidad me hacía inmensamente feliz.

-"En realidad nadie lo sabe, solo mi familia"- expliqué, para luego agregar -"Y ahora tu"- le dediqué una sonrisa y esta vez no cabía duda de que se había sonrojado, demonios, se veía más adorable aún.

-"Mantendré tu secreto entonces"- me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa; y en este instante podría morir en paz, y nada más me importaría.

-"¿Te gustaría tomarte un café conmigo?"- pregunté aprovechando mi momento de valor, ella al escucharme echo un rápido vistazo a su reloj pero asintió con una sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo, pero no puedo demorar mucho si quiero tomar el transporte de las 6 hasta Forks"- Comentó dejándome confundido... ¿Vino sola a Port Ángeles y sin su camioneta? ante la duda no me quedaba más que responder.

-"¿Y tu camioneta?"- pregunté y ella soltó una risita al escucharme.

-"Oh no, amo a mi camioneta pero sé que no seria capaz de traerme hasta aquí, o al menos no en poco tiempo"- comentó y esta vez fue mi oportunidad de reír junto a ella, era cierto, su gran camioneta era bastante vieja y dudaba seriamente que acelerara a mas de 40km por hora.

-"Yo puedo llevarte"- le ofrecí con la esperanza de que aceptara. -"Si quieres, claro"- agregué rápidamente y ella asintió.

-"Me encantaría"- respondió con una sonrisa que yo correspondí.

Esa tarde fue simplemente la tarde más feliz de mis diecisiete años de de tantas cosas sentados en esa cafetería, descubriendo que teníamos muchísimas cosas y gustos en común, era increíble pero sentía como si no fuera la primera conversación real que sostenía con ella, todo fluía tan naturalmente que cualquiera podría pensar que somos viejos grandes amigos compartiendo un café.

Frente a mi no estaba la chica tímida y solitaria que acostumbraba a ver en el instituto, yo veía a una Isabella extrovertida y conversadora que me tenía hechizado. Supongo que me quedé observándola fijamente como idiota por más tiempo de lo debido porque ella de pronto paró de hablar y me veía divertida.

-"¿Qué sucede Edward?"- preguntó entre confundida y divertida. Si, definitivamente me había quedado observándola como un idiota.

-"Yo… yo sólo estaba pensando que pareces una Isabella distinta, siempre eres tan callada"- dije solo la mitad de la verdad, no podía decirle que la veía como tonto pensando que es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Ella al escucharme me sonrió dulcemente antes de empezar a hablar una vez más.

-"Para empezar, llámame Bella…Isabella es muy formal"- dijo aún con su bella sonrisa y yo estuve de acuerdo con ella, su nombre era muy formal, además, Bella le quedaba mucho mejor.

-"Bella... Me gusta."- le dije y ella asintió satisfecha sonrojandose en el acto, viéndose aún más adorable, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre su hermoso sonrojo ella siguió hablando.

-"Y con respecto a lo que dijiste, sé que en el instituto sólo se preocupan por saber un poco más de ti sólo por el deseo de obtener el último chisme del momento… Prefiero encerrarme en mi mundo de música y libros antes de darles algo de que hablar"- ésta vez ella hablaba muy seria, y yo la entendía perfectamente, sabía que todos allí sólo se preocupaban por sí mismos y que su mente era tan profunda como un charco. –"Supongo que tú me entiendes, por eso sólo andas con Emmett"- agregó y yo asentí nuevamente dándole la razón, pero algo me llamó la atención, y es que esto último que ella dijo me confirmó que quizás, sólo quizás, ella si me observaba en el instituto al igual que yo lo hacía con ella.

La tarde transcurrió entre charlas y risas por parte de ambos. Y allí, mientras charlábamos en esa cafetería rodeados de gente yo descubrí que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Bella Swan.

Esa noche como le prometí, la llevé hasta su hogar, y una vez estuve en el mío, dormí con una sonrisa de idiota pintada en el rostro que no se quitaría fácilmente.

Al siguiente día desperté con un ánimo renovado y con la clara intención de volver a salir con Bella, no permitiría que esa tarde que pasamos ayer se quedara como un simple recuerdo, por eso en la clase de historia estaba apunto de sufrir un colapso, demonios, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser invitarla a salir?, lamentablemente mi cerebro no dejaba de imaginar escenarios donde ella me rechazaba, lo que aumentaba considerablemente mi estado de nervios.

La clase terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sabía perfectamente que Bella siempre era la última en salir de cada clase, por lo que hice tiempo recogiendo mis cosas hasta que quedamos a solas en el aula.

-"Bella"- llamé su atención y ella de inmediato me brindó una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-"Hola Edward"- me saludó y no pude evitar emocionarme.

-"Yo… Esta tarde volveré a tocar en un local de Port Ángeles y… me preguntaba si quizás te gustaría ir y luego podríamos comer algo…"- diablos, los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en mí y lucía como un completo idiota. Estuve apunto de dar media vuelta antes de seguir quedando como un tonto pero Bella respondió antes.

-"Me encantaría ir Edward"- Una suave sonrisa y un leve sonrojo se instalaron en su rostro y yo no pude hacer más que sonreír ampliamente.

-"Entonces paso por ti a las tres"- dije entusiasmado, siguiendo un loco impulso me incliné y rápidamente dejé un beso en su mejilla antes de salir casi disparado del aula.

Sentí como si el resto de la mañana duró alrededor de 24 horas, a cada momento veía el reloj que parecía no avanzar. Cuando finalmente salimos de clase me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a mi casa, donde después de comer tomé una ducha y puntualmente a las tres de la tarde estaba tocando a la puerta de Bella. Me recibió con su ya habitual sonrisa y con un tímido beso en la mejilla que me dejó clavado en el sitio y luchando por controlar el latir a mil por hora de mi corazón.

Esa tarde fue simplemente mágica, Bella me escuchó cantar al igual que ayer y nuevamente fue la primera en aplaudirme y felicitarme.

Luego de eso la invité a cenar a un bonito pero tranquilo restaurant, la verdad es que no me cansaba de hablar con Bella, era tan inteligente, graciosa y audaz que era imposible aburrirse a su lado.

Desde que desperté había decidido que este era el día de los riesgos y así seguiría siendo, por lo que tomando una gran respiración me atreví a hablar.

-"Bella yo… quiero decirte algo"- hablé captando totalmente su atención por lo que me miraba fijamente –"Tú me gustas mucho Bella, desde hace mucho tiempo… Siempre te observaba en el instituto pero por cobarde nunca me había atrevido a acercarme a ti, pero ayer, cuando te vi entrar en esa cafetería, me di cuenta que no podía permitirme perder esa oportunidad, quizás te parezca muy apresurado pero en realidad me gus…"- pero no pude continuar porque Bella colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios para hacerme callar mientras me veía con una linda sonrisa y un brillo especial en la mirada.

-"Tu también me gustas Edward… desde el primer día que te vi"- confesó en un susurro, un susurro que cortó mi respiración e hizo latir furiosamente mi corazón, un susurro que me convirtió en el hombre más feliz.

Al escucharla hablar, tomé con delicadeza la mano que tenía sobre mis labios, para después poco a poco inclinarme hacia ella y unir nuestros labios para el ansiado primer beso… el primer beso de muchos.

Bella estaba totalmente sonrojada y yo tampoco podía controlar mi emoción, rayos, si por mi fuera detuviera el tiempo en este mismo instante y me quedaría aquí junto a ella toda la vida, pero entonces recordé un detalle muy importante, algo que debía preguntarle antes.

-"Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-"Claro que quiero Edward"- respondió para esta vez ser ella quien se inclinara y uniera nuestros labios nuevamente… Y hoy, aquí en este restaurant, oficialmente era la persona más feliz del mundo entero.

Los meses fueron pasando y nuestra relación se hizo más solida, cada tarde después del instituto buscaba a Bella y pasábamos el día juntos, poco a poco mis presentaciones en los locales de Port Ángeles fueron más seguidas y un poco más concurridas, incluso en varias ocasiones me presenté en Seattle. Y en todas y cada una de mis presentaciones Bella me acompañaba y me apoyaba, se convirtió en mi más grande fanática y en mi mayor inspiración al componer mis canciones.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que nuestra relación era sólida y nos amábamos, nadie sabía sobre lo nuestro, nunca habíamos hablado sobre eso, pero fue como un tácito acuerdo al que queríamos que nadie más interfiriera en nuestra relación, ambos fuimos siempre bastante reservados así que no necesitábamos decirle a todo el mundo sobre nuestros sentimientos pues teníamos claro lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Emmett sospechaba que tenía una relación con alguien pero siempre respetó mi silencio y no hacía mayores preguntas por pasar menos tiempo en casa.

Como dije, el tiempo fue pasando hasta que el día de nuestra graduación llegó, un día que contrario a lo que muchos pensaban era el día más triste de mi vida. Era el día en que nuestros caminos se separarían, yo había decidido hace mucho irme a Los Ángeles apenas terminara el instituto, para perseguir mi sueño y poder vivir de mi pasión: la música.

Sabía que el mejor lugar para intentar conseguir mi sueño era California, de hecho, ya un busca talentos que asistió a una de mis presentaciones en Seattle me pidió que lo buscara en cuanto me mudara a Los Ángeles. Sin embargo, intenté cambiar mis planes cuando Bella recibió aquella increíble beca de la Universidad de New York, una oportunidad que ella no podía rechazar, y yo sería capaz de seguirla a otro planeta si fuese necesario.

Pero Bella sabía cual era mi gran sueño, por lo que insistió en que debía perseguirlo y no desperdiciar mi talento. Como mi más fiel seguidora estaba convencida de que triunfaría y me convertiría en una gran estrella –según sus propias palabras-, además ella no podría vivir sabiendo que se interpuso en el camino para cumplir mi sueño.

Fue una decisión muy dura y nos causó mucho dolor, pero era algo que debíamos afrontar y por eso hoy, el día de nuestra graduación, recibíamos nuestros diplomas y nos despedíamos para tomar caminos separados hacia dos puntas opuestas del país.

**_**Fin FlashBack**_**

Recordar todo lo que viví con Bella siempre me hacía sonreír tontamente, y es que aunque tratara de negarlo, jamás había podido olvidarla por completo, sus hermosos ojos chocolate seguían apareciendo en mis sueños y siempre despertaba deseando que ella estuviera a mi lado. Cada vez resulta más difícil aceptar la realidad, la que me muestra que hace alrededor de siete años no la veo, y que ni siquiera sé si seguirá viviendo en New York o estará en algún otro lugar.

De pronto, una loca idea cruzó por mi mente, fui en busca de mi calendario de presentaciones en los próximos meses, y si, tal y como recordaba en un par de semanas iríamos a New York. Inmediatamente tomé mi celular y llamé a Jenks, el único que podría conseguir la información que necesitaba.

Una amplia sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro… quizás podría volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

**_¿FIN?_**

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? Si les gustó o si la odiaron me lo pueden dejar saber por un Review... ¡Son gratis! Jajaja!_**

**_En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia así como yo disfruté escribiéndola y abandonando por un momento mi TEG xD_**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto! (Espero xD)_**

**_RP&T_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooolaaa chicaass! Si, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el 1er capítulo pero éstas últimas semanas han sido bastante movidas D: Pero la buena noticia es que tanto mi Beta como yo, ya entregamos nuestros respectivos Trabajos Especiales de Grado \o/ así que estaremos un poco más relajadas! :D**

**Agradezco una vez más a mi Beta LoveBrunito por ayudarme con la historia y por editarla :D**

**Como siempre digo, los personajes son de la gran S. Meyer, la historia si es mía y fue beteada por LoveBrunito!**

**Espero les guste la continuación que como les dije a algunas, sólo serán dos capítulos más por lo que el próximo será el final! ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

-"¿Estás seguro de lo que harás Eddie?"- Emmett me preguntó por segunda vez en el día. Había pasado un par de semanas desde que Lauren había ofrecido aquellas declaraciones, y desde que había decidido buscar nuevamente a Bella; hacía una semana que Jenks me había conseguido su dirección, hace un día llegué a New York y hoy sería el día en que la buscaría… la volvería a ver después de tantos años.

Emmett como parte de mi equipo, siempre me acompañaba en mis giras y esta vez no era la excepción; nunca le había contado nada respecto a mi relación con Bella hasta esta mañana en la que decidí contarle todo y comunicarle mi intención de buscarla. Como lo esperé, su reacción fue de total sorpresa, y es que a pesar de que siempre supo que mantuve una relación con alguien durante el instituto, jamás imaginó que sería con Bella. Sin embargo, no estaba muy convencido de que debiera buscarla después de tanto tiempo, según él, ella ya podría tener pareja e hijos y no sería correcto interferir en su vida. Y es que a pesar de que había mandado a investigar su dirección, me había negado a conocer más sobre ella… sería una total invasión a su vida, y la verdad me encantaría que fuese Bella quien me contara cada detalle de sus últimos 7 años.

Obviamente también he pensado en la posibilidad de que exista alguien en su vida, pero siendo sincero, esperaba al menos recuperar su amistad y tener alguna tarde de largas conversaciones como las que solíamos compartir años atrás. Estaba convencido de que buscarla era lo correcto, porque de no hacerlo quizás nunca podría seguir adelante sin tenerla siempre en mis pensamientos.

-"Claro que estoy seguro Em… la quiero volver a ver"- le respondí y él seguía viéndome sin estar totalmente convencido, pero finalmente suspiró resignado.

-"De acuerdo"- suspiró –"¿Y cuál es el plan?"- preguntó ahora interesado y yo me encogí de hombros, la verdad es que no tenía ningún plan en mente.

-"No tengo ningún plan Em, simplemente iré hasta su apartamento esperando que esté allí y no me cierre la puerta en las narices"- comenté sonriendo y Emmett soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-"Bastante desesperado de tu parte Eddy"- comentó y yo le arrojé uno de los cojines del sofá en el que estábamos sentados, aunque ciertamente Emmett tenía razón. No sabía como podría encontrarla de forma _casual_, por lo que lo mejor era presentarme hasta ella y ya, sin mayores planes.

-"Aún tienes que contarme con detalles cómo surgió todo esto entre ustedes… jamás imaginé que tu novia misteriosa era Isabella Swan"- comentó.

-"Bella"- lo corregí y Em me veía confundido, seguramente recordando que nadie en el instituto la había llamado así alguna vez. –"Prefería Bella, decía que su nombre era muy formal"- le aclaré y no pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de ese primer día en que hablamos y me pidió que la llamara así.

-"¡Oh por Dios Eddie!"- Emmett gritó sacándome de mi ensoñación –"¡Tenías que ver tu cara de idiota al hablar de ella! ¿Aún estás enamorado de Bella?"- preguntó sorprendiéndome, ¿aún lo estaba? No, imposible… simplemente es un hermoso recuerdo, nada más.

-"No digas tonterías Em"- respondí antes de ponerme de pie para arreglarme e ir en busca de Bella.

-"Eddie está enamorado"- canturreó haciéndome reír por sus estupideces.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando llegué a su edificio, este era bastante bonito por lo que pude observar, estaba ubicado en una de las mejores zonas de New York. Entrar fue bastante fácil, sólo bastó con que el encargado de la seguridad me reconociera y aceptara unos dólares para que me permitiera el acceso.

Ahora estaba de pie frente a su puerta y los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en mí, ¿qué le diría?, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella?. Diablos, me sentía como hace 7 años cuando ni siquiera me animaba a hablarle, los nervios y dudas me asaltaron a último minuto. Estaba a punto de arrepentirme y salir de allí cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas y de él salió la mujer más hermosa… piel de porcelana, cabello caoba que le llegaba a media espalda, llevaba una blusa color crema, una falda entubada negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, y unos tacones altísimos que le hacían lucir unas piernas kilométricas, unas piernas que yo conocía muy bien… Y sus ojos, tan hermosos como siempre y que seguían causando la misma reacción en mí.

Ella al verme frente a su puerta, su primera reacción fue fruncir el ceño, y a medida en que seguía acercándose me reconoció y abrió sus ojos sorprendida antes de regalarme una sonrisa radiante, de esas capaces de acelerarme el pulso.

-"¿Edward?"- preguntó sorprendida y para mi fue como volver en el tiempo, sentía que era nuevamente aquel adolescente inexperto que observaba desde lejos a Bella todos los días.

-"Hola Bella"- genial, eso es lo único que se me ocurrió decirle después de 7 años sin vernos.

-"No puedo creer que seas tú"- susurró frente a mí. –"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó confundida pero con una sonrisa.

-"Yo… Quería volverte ver, saber cómo estabas… Pero si te molesta puedo marcharme"- la posibilidad de que mi presencia le molestara me golpeó de repente y mi idea de venir hasta acá ya no me parecía tan buena. Apenas terminé de hablar ella me brindó una de sus hermosas sonrisas y negó de inmediato.

-"No, claro que no me molesta"- aclaró rápidamente. –"Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, no me esperaba algo así… Tomemos algo mientras nos ponemos al día entonces"- señaló hacia el interior de su apartamento y yo asentí con gusto.

Bella pasó frente a mí y abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar en su hogar, y me encontré deseando que ese gesto significara que también me abría las puertas de su vida nuevamente.

Su apartamento era bastante acogedor, sencillo pero con buen gusto, sin lugar a dudas todo el lugar gritaba el nombre de Bella Swan , y su inconfundible olor a fresias invadía todo el lugar.

-"Entonces… ¿qué te gustaría tomar? Jugo, cerveza, vino…"- me ofreció y por un momento sentí como si fuera algo totalmente cotidiano, como si fuese totalmente natural que me encontrara aquí junto a ella en su apartamento.

-"Vino podría ser"- le respondí y ella asintió.

-"Ya regreso entonces, ponte cómodo mientras tanto"- me dio una linda sonrisa antes de dirigirse a lo que supongo era la cocina.

Al marcharse di otro vistazo al apartamento, todo estaba bastante ordenado, me conseguí con una pequeña mesa llena de portarretratos con distintas fotografías; allí reconocí al jefe Swan, con su típica mirada calmada pero capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, y también estaba René, su alocada madre, quien al menos hasta hace unos años nunca había dejado de sentirse como una adolescente llena de energía y felicidad.

Hubo una foto que captó mi atención, podía notar que la foto no era reciente y en ella aparecía Bella sosteniendo a un niño de alrededor dos años de edad, pero lo que me llamó la atención es que el niño era una prácticamente una copia de ella, incluso tenía sus mismos ojos. Observando atentamente las fotografías pude ver que la mayoría de ellas eran de ese niño: él solo, con Bella, con Charlie y René; una de las fotos aún no estaba en un portarretratos y en ésta el niño ya tendría alrededor de 6 años, curioso por su gran parecido con Bella tomé la foto entre mis manos y noté que en la parte posterior tenía algo escrito.

_-Cumpleaños N° 6 de Ethan (20/03/13)_

Al leerlo mis ojos casi salen de sus órbitas… si cumplió 6 años en Marzo de este año quiere decir que nació en Marzo de 2007… Unos meses después de nuestra graduación, 8 meses para ser exacto. Mierda, se parece tanto a ella, mierda… Ethan… ese niño tenía que ser hijo de Bella, y no había que sacar más cuentas para saber quien era el padre… Yo era el padre de ese niño. No podía pensar con claridad, todo esto era muy abrumador, ¿por qué no me buscó?, ¿por qué no me dijo nada?, eran unas de las tantas preguntas que invadían mi mente.

-"Listo, me dio un poco de batalla descorchar la botella"- la voz de Bella me sobresaltó y me giré para mirarla a la cara.

-"¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?"- le pregunté señalando la fotografía. Bella inicialmente estaba confundida, pero al ver que hablaba de Ethan de inmediato sonrió.

-"Oh eso… Ya te habías marchado a los Ángeles cuando me enteré"- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –"Fue una gran sorpresa… sobre todo para mis padres, pero a los pocos días estaban más felices que nunca"- claro que tuvo que haber sido una sorpresa para todos. No pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al imaginar lo duro que fue para ella.

-"Claro que debió haber sido una sorpresa…Pasaste por todo esto sola Bella, tenías que habérmelo dicho en cuanto te enteraste"- me estaba halando el cabello en señal de frustración y Bella simplemente me veía totalmente confundida – "Imagino lo duro que fue para ti… Si me hubieses buscadono habría dudado en apoyarte y ayudarte… Pude haber mandado todo al demonio porque nada sería más importante para mí…"- iba a seguir hablando pero la estridente carcajada de Bella me interrumpió.

Ahora era yo el que estaba confundido ¿por qué se reía?, ¿acaso creía que no la hubiese ayudado?Estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente cuando ella se calmó un poco y pudo hablar.

-"¿Crees que Ethan es nuestro hijo?"- preguntó entre risas y yo asentí como idiota.

-"Si… es idéntico a ti, y por la fecha que aparece acá nació exactamente 8 meses después de graduarnos"- le expliqué y ella volvió a soltar otra carcajada… Ok, esto no me hacía gracia, ¿por qué se reía tanto? Un momento, ¿sería acaso que no es mi hijo? –"¿No es mío?"- pregunté temeroso y sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta que ya me había gustado la idea de tener un hijo con Bella.

-"No es tu hijo Edward, tranquilo"- respondió sin poder evitar risitas –"¡Ni siquiera es mi hijo!"- soltó en una risa casi histérica.

-"¿Entonces…?"- pregunté, me costaba creer que no fuese su hijo ¡Eran idénticos!

-"Es mi hermano… Por eso dije que fue una gran sorpresa sobre todo para mis padres"- comentó divertida, y yo ya me sentía como un completo idiota.

-"Ahora me siento bastante tonto"- solté una risita nervioso y me apresuré a tomarme una de las copas de vino que Bella aún sostenía, necesitaría un par de copas más para poder superar esto.

-"La verdad es que todo encajaba, supongo que no era tan descabellado que llegaras a esa conclusión… además, si hubiese estado embarazada de ti te aseguro que serías el primero en enterarse"- dijo ella mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi hombro, enviando millones de sensaciones a través de la ropa. Ambos nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que ella retiró su mano y se aclaró la garganta.

-"¿Quieres un poco más de vino?"- preguntó divertida, y es que me había tomado de un solo trago la primera copa para ver si así dejaba de sentirme tan idiota, asentí un poco avergonzado mientras ella me servía una copa más de vino. Cuando me entregó la segunda copa, observé una gran biblioteca que antes no había podido apreciar gracias a toda la confusión anterior.

-"Tienes una gran cantidad de libros"- comenté viendo todos los títulos que tenía, que iban desde clásicos hasta novelas recientes.

-"Como ves, los libros siguen siendo mi pasión"- respondió, y aunque estaba de espaldas a ella sabía que tenía una sonrisa en los labios cuando lo dijo.

-"Debo confesar que gracias a ti ahora soy un apasionado por los libros"- le confesé mientras seguía revisando su colección.

-"Me alegra saber que te quedó algo bueno de todo lo que vivimos"- comentó, y yo estuve a punto de decirle que de lo nuestro me quedó mucho más que la pasión por los libros. En ese momento observé su colección de música justo a un lado de sus libros; los discos al igual que los libros, iban desde lo clásico hasta lo más moderno, pero lo que me llamó la atención es que allí, apartados del resto, se encontraban en un lugar _exclusivo_ tres discos, para ser más específicos, los tres discos que he grabado hasta el momento.

-"Tienes mis discos"- dije emocionado, y es que ver que ella tenía mi música y además apartada del resto, como si fuese especial para ella, hizo que mi corazón latiera emocionado.

Sentí como se acercaba hasta llegar a mi lado, tomó entre sus manos mi primer disco y me miró con una sonrisa.

-"Hace años te dije que sería tu más fiel seguidora…y así ha sido"- susurró y en este momento podría darle la razón a Emmett sobre mis sentimientos hacia esta mujer, y es que con esa mirada me hacía revivir tantos sentimientos.

Nos observamos durante unos segundos hasta que ella desvió su mirada un poco avergonzada y yo me pregunté qué estaría pensando, y si su corazón latía desbocado como el mío, pero sabía que no debía presionarla.

-"Así que… ¿Qué ha sido de la vida de Bella Swan?"- pregunté cambiando de tema.

Ambos nos dirigimos al sofá y compartimos lo que había sucedido en nuestras vidas durante todos estos años, al tiempo que tomábamos el resto de la botella de vino.

Bella se había graduado con honores en Literatura en la Universidad de New York. Un año antes de culminar su carrera, obtuvo un empleo en una de las editoriales más grandes de la ciudad, hace alrededor de 6 meses vive en este apartamento y hace poco más de un año se atrevió a escribir y publicar un libro.

-"¿Me estás diciendo que tú escribiste "Destinos Cruzados" - Pregunté sorprendido y Bella asintió sonrojada.

-"¿Lo leíste?"- preguntó con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas.

-"¿Bromeas? ¡Lo leí 3 veces!"- sin exagerar, lo había leído varias veces, era un libro que apenas tenía un año en el mercado pero había resultado muy exitoso, y además obtenido excelentes críticas. Desde el momento en que lo leí no pude parar hasta devorarlo. –"No sabía que tú eras Marie Dwyer… ¿Por qué usas un seudónimo?"- pregunté con curiosidad. Normalmente, las personas buscaban fama y reconocimiento, era extraño que ella no quisiera ser reconocida por su extraordinario talento.

-"No lo sé… Simplemente quería mantenerme bajo perfil, sin llamar la atención"- se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto y la entendí perfectamente, ambos valorábamos mucho nuestra intimidad, pero al menos uno de los dos logró mantener su vida privada como debía estar: en privado.

-"Te entiendo… Sé lo que es que tu vida esté en la palestra pública y todo el mundo opine sobre ella"- suspiré recordando las veces en que la prensa ha querido interferir en mi vida, y como aquellos a quien llegué a conocer, en algún momento han querido aprovecharse de esto para obtener sus cinco minutos de fama.

-"Es difícil, ¿no?"- me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, estiró una de sus manos hasta colocarla sobre la mía y le dio un pequeño apretón tratando de confortarme.

-"A veces es más difícil, pero con el tiempo terminas acostumbrándote y te haces experto en evitar a la prensa"- ella no había retirado su mano de la mía y debo decir que su toque se sentía maravilloso.

-"¿Te has acostumbrado incluso a que _Tus primeros amores_ salgan contando sus 'intimidades'?- esta vez preguntó divertida y yo no pude evitar reír un poco incómodo.

-"¿Viste a Lauren uh?"- pregunté lo que era evidente.

-"Los he visto a todos… Y si me preguntas, creo que Lauren ha sido la más patética de todas"- soltó una pequeña carcajada después de hablar la cual acompañé, tenía razón en lo que decía.

-"Me alegra que no hayas creído ninguna de sus tonterías"- le dije con una sonrisa, y es que en el fondo estaba preocupado tontamente porque ella viera esa entrevista y creyera que en realidad tuve algo con Lauren mientras estábamos juntos.

-"No creí ni una sola palabra de las que han dicho ninguno de nuestros 'compañeros', y mucho menos las tonterías que dijo Lauren… Sobre todo la parte de la graduación"- esto último lo susurró completamente sonrojada, y me tomó un par de segundos entenderlo, Lauren había afirmado que habíamos pasado juntos la noche de nuestra graduación, cuando en realidad esa noche la pasé con Bella, y fue cuando entendí el motivo de su sonrojo, esa noche fue nuestra última noche juntos, la última vez que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma.

-"Debo confesarte que al verte pensé que me habías buscado para asegurarte de que no fuera también a hablar con la prensa"- desvió el tema rápidamente y me sorprendió que haya pensado eso.

-"Sé perfectamente que jamás lo harías Bells… Te juro que nunca se me ha pasado por la mente ni la más remota posibilidad"- le respondí siendo sincero, siempre estuve completamente seguro de que ella jamás se prestaría para ese circo.

-"Si no te preocupa eso puedo preguntar entonces ¿por qué decidiste buscarme ahora?"- preguntó algo confundida. –"No es que me moleste que lo hayas hecho, claro"- añadió rápidamente con una tímida sonrisa que yo correspondí.

-"Siempre había querido buscarte Bells… pero nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo"- le confesé.Desde el mismo instante en que llegué a Los Ángeles quise buscarla, pero como el cobarde que era nunca lo hice, pensandoque ella había seguido con su vida. –"Aunque si debo decirte que en parte fue por Lauren que te busqué"- Bella me veía confundida por lo último que dije y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. –"El día que ella dio esas declaraciones fue inevitable recordar todo lo que realmente viví en el instituto… Así que seguí el impulso y decidí buscarte"- al escucharme, ella me brindó una de sus hermosas y coquetas sonrisas.

-"Siempre me ha gustado cuando sigues esos impulsos"- me confesó en un susurro, y estoy seguro que también recordaba como gracias a un impulso me acerqué a ella en aquella cafetería, y como también gracias a un impulso le confesé lo que sentía por ella.

Era inevitable no recordar todas las cosas que había vivido junto a ella durante el año que compartimos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente, pero esta vez podía ver como sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco y podría jurar que los míos estarían en la misma situación. Desde mi posición noté como se mordía su hermoso y apetitoso labio inferior, la tentación de inclinarme hacia ella y morder ese condenado labio yo mismo era inmensa.

Bella estaba tan hermosa, sería tan sencillo inclinarme un poco hacia ella… ¿Bella deseaba lo mismo? No tuve oportunidad de pensar nada más cuando el sonido de mi celular nos interrumpió logrando que perdiéramos el contacto visual, cuando revisé, pude ver que se trataba de Emmett y juré mentalmente patear su trasero en cuanto regresara.

-"¿Qué sucede Emmett?"- respondí la llamada un poco malhumorado por su interrupción.

-"¿Qué sucede Eddie? Que es más de media noche y aún no has traído tu trasero de súper estrella al hotel, y como te negaste a llevar seguridad, estaba preocupado"- Emmett respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-"¿Media noche?"- pregunté sorprendido. ¿En qué momento se hizo tan tarde? –"En un momento voy para allá Em, tranquilo"- lo calmé, y es que sabía perfectamente como se ponía cada vez que yo salía sin ningún personal de seguridad.

-"Está bien Eddie, te dejo para que te despidas de tu amorcito"- dijo en tono de burla, pero colgó antes de que lograra decirle algo.

-"Tienes que marcharte ¿no es así?"- una triste sonrisa acompañó a su pregunta y yo asentí sin mucho ánimo, lo último que quería era marcharme.

-"Quiero repetir esto Bells… ¿Te gustaría desayunar mañana conmigo?"- pregunté un poco nervioso. –"Bueno, técnicamente sería hoy mismo"- agregué rápidamente al recordar que ya eran pasada la media noche.

-"Claro que me gustaría Ed"- respondió con su típica hermosa sonrisa, y como el tonto que era, me encontré sonriendo de vuelta cada vez que ella lo hacía.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie luego de eso y me acompañó hasta la puerta, donde sinceramente lo menos que quería era despedirme de ella.

-"Me alegra mucho que me hayas buscado Ed, extrañaba nuestras charlas"- un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y se inclinó hasta dejar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla… y ese simple roce fue capaz de despertar tantas sensaciones en mí.

Con una última mirada me marché de su apartamento, con la promesa de volver unas horas después.

Fueron muy pocas las horas que logré dormir, y es que entre el interrogatorio por parte de Emmett para saber cómo fue mi reencuentro con Bella, y mi condenado cerebro que no dejaba de rememorar cada maravilloso instante junto a ella, apenas dormí un poco.

Muy temprano regresé al apartamento de Bella junto con un desayuno que compré en el camino, y es que no sabía exactamente a qué hora ella tenía que marcharse a la editorial. Para mi agrado, la ventaja de su trabajo es que lo hacía desde su casa, y sólo bastaba con ir hasta allá una vez al mes para entregar las historias editadas y recoger las nuevas. Gracias a esto pude compartir toda la mañana con ella, y el desayuno se extendió hasta el almuerzo; tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirme como lo estaba haciendo ahora, podría pasar con Bella el resto de mi vida y jamás me aburriría.

Entre historias sobre nuestras vidas las horas pasaron hasta que llegó el momento de marcharme, aunque lo último que deseaba era apartarme de su lado. Ésta noche tenía una pequeña presentación y debía realizar un prueba de sonido antes de que Emmett enloqueciera y fuera capaz de sacarme a rastras de aquí.

Antes de despedirme le prometí a Bella y me convencí de que regresaría, porque esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar junto a ella.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿bien, mal pésimo? Como siempre les digo, pueden dejarme su opinión en un review ¡Son gratis! :D**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

**Besos!**

**RP&T**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Holaaa chicaas! Aquí les traigo el último capítulo! :D**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a todas por leerme y por todos sus reviews! :D y también agradecerle a LoveBrunito por ayudarme con todo esto jaja!**_

_**Para aclarar, dentro del capítulo hay una canción que obviamente no me pertenece, es del hermoso Michael Buble *_* (Les dejaré el link más abajo para que la escuchen ;)) y como ya lo saben, los personajes no son míos, son de la gran S. Meyer! la historia si es mía y fue beteada por mi querida LoveBrunito!**_

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde que Edward y yo nos encontramos nuevamente, un mes desde que lo vi frente a mi apartamento luciendo tan atractivo y sexy como lo recordaba… Miento, estaba aún más atractivo que hace siete años. Un mes en el que no hemos perdido contacto; y es que a pesar de que aquella primera visita tan sólo duró un par de días, y que debido a sus compromisos tuvo que marcharse pronto, hemos seguido comunicándonos cada día, y en algunas ocasiones hablamos más de una vez por día.

Hace dos semanas Edward tuvo un par de noches libres y _"decidió"_ pasarlas en New York con la excusa de que siempre le ha gustado ésta ciudad, así que una noche mientras yo me dedicaba a editar una nueva historia, él apareció nuevamente en mi puerta con un par de bolsas con comida china y la típica sonrisa torcida que enloquecía a todas sus fanáticas. Supongo que eso de aparecer en mi casa sin previo aviso ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, además, supongo que para él no era complicado conseguir un vuelo o un avión privado para viajar de un lugar a otro.

Si algo adoraba de New York era que todos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para fijarse en quien pasaba a tu lado, o quien estaba comiendo a tu lado. Por eso, en ese par de días libres que pasó aquí decidimos ir a un bonito restaurant y luego pasar al área del bar. Nadie nos reconoció, quizás porque nadie nos prestó atención, o porque siempre estuvimos alejados de la multitud, pero lo importante fue que pudimos compartir como dos personas "normales".

Por un momento pensé que éramos nuevamente los chiquillos enamorados de 17 años, sin grandes responsabilidades y que se escurrían todas las tardes a Port Ángeles o a Seattle. Esa noche ambos nos sentimos libres, charlamos y reímos como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sin mencionar que mi corazón estuvo latiendo alocadamente toda la noche… Bueno, a quién quiero engañar, mi corazón está así desde que Edward apareció en mi puerta hace un mes.

Porque si, si aún les quedaba alguna duda… me he dado cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia Edward jamás murieron, y hasta podría decir que ahora son más fuertes, mi corazón parece a punto de estallar con tan sólo hablar con él, y un simple mensaje de su parte es suficiente para alegrar el resto de mi día.

Para ser sincera, a lo largo de estos 7 años aunque había superado nuestra separación, debía reconocer que nunca olvidé cada maravilloso momento que compartimos, ya que cuando menos lo esperaba los recuerdos venían a mi mente, e incluso podía revivir todo en mis sueños. Ahora que Edward está nuevamenteen mi vida no sé qué ocurre en mi mente y mi corazón, pero dudo que pueda soportar ser solo su amiga sin resultar lastimada.

Estaba encerrada en mis pensamientos caóticos cuando el timbre me sorprendió, se trataba de un chico quien traía un pequeño paquete en sus manos, ¿qué sería ese paquete? y ¿quién lo enviaría?.Un poco confundida firmé el recibo y después de darle unos cuantos dólares al repartidor cerré la puerta; sin esperar ni un segundo más abrí el paquete, y al hacerlo encontré un disco acompañado por una nota.

_-Mi más fiel seguidora debe tener en sus manos mi nuevo disco antes que otra persona-_

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro al leer la nota, el disco era de Edward y se supone que saldría a la venta en 2 semanas, ¿cómo decirle a mi corazón que no se acelerara con este simple gesto? Y ¿cómo no ilusionarme como una chiquilla gracias a esto? Sé que quizás no signifique tanto, pero no podía dejar de sentirme emocionada.

Como una fanática loca y enamorada corrí hasta el estéreo para escuchar su cuarto disco, pero no antes de enviarle un mensaje agradeciéndole el gesto, pues sabía que en este momento estaba en una presentación al otro lado del país y si lo llamaba no contestaría… Si, gracias al propio Edward conocía toda su agenda para las próximas semanas.

Su nuevo disco resultó ser el mejor hasta el momento–según mi opinión- y los fans lo confirmaron, ya que en cuanto salió a la venta se convirtió en el disco más vendido del año y obtuvo críticas excelentes.

Había transcurrido un mes desde la última vez que vi a Edward y lo extrañaba horriblemente… Si, sé que el tiempo que pasamos separados anteriormente era mucho mayor, pero desde el momento en que nos reencontramos resulta casi insoportable dejar de verlo. Afortunadamente, aunque no sea de forma personal podemos comunicarnos gracias a la tecnología, y eso me hace sentir un poco mejor.

Definitivamente estaba más ansiosa de lo normal, y es que este fin de semana Edward se presentaría en New York, lo que significa que lo volvería a ver, y al menos ésta vez no me sorprendería como lo había hecho en oportunidades anteriores. Debido a todo el revuelo generado por el inminente concierto, Edward y yo decidimos no arriesgarnos a pasar un momento incómodo si lo reconocían en la calle, por lo que una cena tranquila en mi casa resultó ser la mejor opción.

A las 7 en punto tocaron al timbre de mi casa y tras darme una última mirada en el espejo para verificar que todo estaba en orden salí disparada a abrir la puerta. Frente a mí se encontraba Edward vestido casual, con unos jeans desgastados, remera negra, sus inseparables converse y su típica sonrisa torcida, además en sus manos traía una botella de vino que me tendió después de inclinarse para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

-"Bella estás hermosa"- susurró viéndome de arriba abajo, y provocando que mi característico sonrojo hiciera acto de presencia.

-"Gracias"- susurré. –"Tú tampoco estás nada mal… y veo que tu amor por las converse no ha desaparecido"- comenté divertida recordando que en el instituto no había un día en que él no usara un par de ellas. Edward sonrió divertido ante mi comentario y luego habló.

-"Mi amor por las converse no ha sido el único que no ha desaparecido con los años"- habló viéndome directamente mientras lo hacía, como si tratara de decirme algo más, pero lo ignoré convencida de que estaba dejando volar mi imaginación, así que fui directamente a la cocina para darle un último vistazo a la cena y guardar la botella que Edward había traído.

-"¿Te ayudo en algo?"- la voz de Edward me sobresaltó y negué rápidamente.

-"Ya todo está listo, pero si quieres puedes colocar la mesa"- le indiqué a Edward donde se encontraban las cosas y él rápidamente procedió a realizar su tarea mientras yo servía la comida.

-"¿Cómo te ha ido en ésta semana?"- Edward preguntó una vez nos sentamos a cenar.

-"Muy bien, de hecho terminé de editar la última historia que tenía pendiente"- respondí sonriendo, pero me abstuve de agregar que había terminado todo mi trabajo antes de tiempo debido a quedesde nuestro reencuentro no hacía más que pensar en él, por lo que decidí enfocarme más que nunca en mi trabajo e intentar no imaginar en todo momento las más bellas escenas junto a cierto cantante de cabello cobrizo.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que tienes el fin de semana libre?"- preguntó entusiasmado y yo asentí un poco confundida por su emoción.

-"De hecho, tengo libre todo lo que resta de mes"- lo cual no era realmente una buena idea, ya que solo restan 2 semanas para que el mes culmine, y por ende 2 semanas sin nada mejor para hacer que pensar en Edward.

-"Me gustaría que fueras a mi presentación de mañana"- me pidió con esa mirada tan cautivadora que hacía imposible negarle algo.

No pude evitar recordar aquellas ocasiones en las que Edward me pidió que lo acompañara, sólo que hace unos años las presentaciones eran en cafeterías o pequeños bares con un reducido grupo de espectadores, y no en el Madison Square Garden con cientos de miles de fanáticos.

-"¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?"- pregunté sonriendo ante los recuerdos.

-"Desearía que fuese exactamente como en los viejos tiempos"- susurró muy bajo y apenas pude escucharlo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Al notar mi ceño fruncido y la duda pintada en mi rostro, decidió restarle importancia al asunto con un encogimiento de hombros, y supe que no aclararía nada más.

-"¿Cómo te fue con la prensa en éstas semanas?"- pregunté cambiando de tema y noté como hizo una pequeña mueca al mencionarlo. Desde que salió a la venta su nuevo disco, Edward había emprendido una pequeña gira por los principales medios de comunicación del país, lo que significaba dar entrevistas varias veces al día.

-"Extenuante"- suspiró –"Prefiero estar en una agotadora gira de conciertos que pasar por todos esos programas y entrevistas"-.

-"Al menos ésta semana fuiste al programa de Ellen, por lo que no todo fue tan malo"- El mismo Edward me había comentado en una de nuestras tantas charlas que realmente disfrutaba cuando lo invitaban a ese show.

-"Si… pero cuando la mente desea estar en un lugar diferente nada resulta emocionante"- afirmó.

-"¿Y dónde deseabas estar?"- pregunté curiosa.

-"Justo donde estoy en este momento"- susurró viéndome a los ojos y tomó una de mis manos que descansaba sobre la mesa. Mi sonrojo obviamente no tardó en aparecer, es que desde que Edward reapareció en mi vida me había sonrojado más que en los últimos 7 años.

-"Yo también estaba deseando volver a verte"- le confesé apenas con un susurro pero sabía que Edward me había escuchado perfectamente.

Dejó una pequeña caricia en mi mano y nuestras miradas se conectaron por un momento. Este hombre me hacía sentir tantas cosas, que sin importar cuantos años pasaran estaba convencida de que siempre tendría ese efecto en mí. Sentía que su mirada lograba traspasar mi alma, como si quisiera decirme tantas cosas a través de ella. Pero entonces, él rompió repentinamente el contacto visual y se levantó de la mesa recogiendo los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

-"Mañana te enviaré los pases para que no tengas ningún problema al entrar"- comentó evitando mi mirada y marchándose a la cocina; dejándome allí, confundida, con el ceño fruncido y sin saber qué demonios hacer.

Después de esa extraña escena decidí ignorar lo que había pasado,no entendía por qué Edward actuaba tan extraño, pero si el fingía que nada sucedió yo también haría lo mismo. Simplemente nos dirigimos al sofá y nos enfrascamos nuevamente en una animada charla donde las risas y los sonrojos no se hicieron esperar.

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cerca de la media noche Edward tuvo que marcharse pues mañana tenía una prueba de sonido muy temprano para afinar detalles antes del gran concierto.

-"Te espero mañana entonces"- susurró antes de dejar un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios y marcharse, dejándome por segunda vez en la noche paralizada y confundida.

La noche transcurrió para mí a un ritmo increíblemente lento, no dejaba de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Edward y en ese casi beso que me dio. Esta situación estaba resultando muy frustrante.

No podía evitar comparar esta noche con aquellas que pasé en vela durante el instituto antes de descubrir a Edward cantando en aquella cafetería; todos los días notaba las miradas que me dirigía, y éstas me hacían fantasear con que él también estaría interesado en mí. Cada noche iba a dormir preguntándome si realmente legustaba ¿por qué no se acercaba entonces? Lo que me llevaba a pensar que las miradas hacia mí no eran más que alucinaciones de la estúpida adolescente enamorada en que me había transformado.

Y ahora, me encontraba nuevamente en mi cama preguntándome si su real intención había sido darme ese casi beso o si fue un simple error de cálculo. Esto me lleva a preguntarme también ¿estará él sintiendo lo mismo que yo?... patética, lo sé, pero no podía evitar sentirme confundida.

Cuando Morfeo decidió finalmente hacer acto de presencia y mi cerebro consideró que era tiempo de tomar un descanso, por fin logré dormir. Lamentablemente fue descanso muy corto, ya que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana cuando tocaron a mi puerta para dejarme un paquete.

Como Edward había prometido, tenía en mis manos un pase VIP para su concierto de esta noche junto con un pase a backstage y una nota.

_-Búscame en cuanto termine todo… tengo planes para nosotros dos ésta noche-_

Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mis labios… ahora entendía el pase a backstage, ¿qué planes tendría?... genial, otra tarde para quebrarme la cabeza imaginando distintos escenarios antes de volver a verlo.

La noche llegó y me preparé para ver por primera vez a Edward ante una gran multitud. Al pareceréste había informado al personal de seguridad que yo iría, pues en cuanto llegué uno de ellos se aseguró de ubicarme justo frente al gran escenario, lugar desde donde podía observar a Edward desde muy cerca, de hecho sentía como si yo también estuviese sobre el escenario.

Con el paso de los minutos el recinto estaba repleto de fanáticas, quienes no paraban de gritar su nombre, y debo decir que me contagiaron su energía a tal punto que me encontré gritando junto a ellas cuando Edward subió al escenario.

En cuanto hizo su aparición sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y sentí como todo alrededor desaparecía, sólo era consciente de él y las incontables sonrisas que me dedicaba. Era como volver en el tiempo y ubicarme en aquellos instantes donde él cantaba en cafeterías y sólo me observaba a mí.

Canté –mejor dicho, grité- todas y cada una de sus canciones al igual que el resto de las fanáticas, y podía notar como Edward me veía divertido desde el escenario sin dejar de mostrarme su maravillosa sonrisa torcida.

Cuando ya casi terminaba el show se detuvo un momento para hablar mientras me observaba.-"Esta noche quisiera cantar algo que no está en ninguno de mis discos"- anunció, y el grito de emoción por parte de las fans no se hizo esperar. Solo cuando éstas se calmaron un poco Edward habló nuevamente –"Esto fue algo que escribí para una persona muy especial hace varios años… y hoy esos sentimientos están más presentes que nunca"- terminó de hablar, me dirigió una última mirada e indicó a los músicos que empezaran a tocar al tiempo que comenzaba a cantar.

_**( www . youtube watch ?v = eRCNJj YU2o4) (Quiten los espacios y listo)**_

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy, But it's kinda cute._

_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Reconocí la canción al instante, la escribió cuando éramos novios y la cantó para mí cuando cumplimos los primeros 6 meses juntos… mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era mi canción, nuestra canción. Edward sonrió ampliamente al ver que la reconocía y comenzaba a cantarla junto a él.

Esta canción significaba tanto para mí,todos los recuerdos estaban allí, cada momento triste o alegre, cada momento junto a mi primer y único amor. Varias de las chicas a mi alrededornotaron como lloraba y coreaba la canción, pero nada de eso importaba, lo realmente importante era que Edward estaba cantando nuestra canción y había confesado que sus sentimientos hacia mí estaban más presentes que nunca.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

_Yeah, yeah_

La canción llegó a su fin y mi mente aún daba vueltas por todo lo que había sucedido, estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera noté cuando el concierto terminó y Edward se despidió, sólo fui consciente cuando el mismo hombre de seguridad que me acompañó hasta aquí estuvo a mi lado.

-"SrtaSwan, el señor Cullen la espera en backstage, acompáñeme"- habló educadamente, y con delicadeza me tomó del brazo para guiarme. Mi mente aún estaba hecha un lío así que me dejé guiar sin ninguna protesta.

-"Sabía que esa canción era para ella"- escuché como una de las chicas que estuvo a mi lado durante el concierto le comentaba al resto de sus amigas, giré un poco mi rostro para verlas y donde pensé que me encontraría con fanáticas molestas por atraer la atención de su ídolo, encontré en su lugar a tres simpáticas chicas observándome emocionadas.

-"¡Ve por él chica!"- gritó una de ellas, y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa al escucharla.

-"Espere aquí al señor Cullen"- el hombre me hizo entrar a un cuarto privado que sin duda era el camerino de Edward. Habían muchas botellas de agua en el lugar, un poco de ropa esparcida, su Ipod y algo más que llamó mi atención… En una esquina estaba una guitarra, una que yo conocía muy bien pues fue mi regalo para Edward en su cumpleaños número 18, un poco antes de nuestra graduación. No pude evitar emocionarme al ver que aún la conservaba, me acerqué hasta ella y fueron muchas las emociones que me embargaron en ese momento.

-"Con esa guitarra he compuesto todas mis canciones en los últimos 7 años"- la voz de Edward me sobresaltó, me giré para verlo y lo encontré a unos pasos de mí, noté que se había duchado después de bajar del escenario pues tenía el cabello húmedo y aún se podían observar algunas gotas de agua bajar por su rostro.

Mi corazón se aceleró al tenerlo tan cerca, y su mirada penetrante solo contribuía a ello. Edward se acercó aún más a mí y llevó su mano a mi mejilla, sin pensarlo me apoyé en ella y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que me producía su toque.

-"No te imaginas cuanto deseo besarte de nuevo Bella"- abrí mis ojos sorprendida por su confesión y me encontré con que su rostro reflejaba perfectamente lo que también yo sentía.

-"Hazlo"- susurré, porque era lo que más deseaba.

En menos de un segundo Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura para atraerme hacia él, movió un poco la mano que tenía en mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi nuca y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Nuestros labios se unieron casi con timidez en un beso que al principio fue lento, como si fuese la primera vez. Millones de sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo en ese momento, y a pesar de haber besado a otras personas durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados, podía afirmar que ningún hombre me hizo sentir lo mismo que Edward, porque sus besos siempre han sido mi adicción. En un arrebato, llevé mis manos a su cabello como solía hacer, y ese al parecer fue el impulso necesario para que Edward me estrechara aún más y el beso se tornara increíblemente apasionado. Nuestros labios se movían con desespero y nuestras lenguas danzaban redescubriéndose, ¡demonios! sus besos seguían siendo tan buenos como antes, éste hombre me volvía loca sin mucho esfuerzo.

-"Te quiero Bells"- Susurró cuando nos separamos un poco para tomar aire y nos miramos fijamente –"Lo que dije en el escenario es cierto… Aún te quiero Bells, como el primer día" –dijo mirándome a los ojos, y no pude ver más que verdad en ellos, mi corazón se hinchó de emoción al escucharlo y mi reacción fue tomar su rostro entre mis manos y darle un beso ligero.

-"Yo también te quiero Ed, siempre lo he hecho"- susurré antes de que él se inclinara una vez más a besarme, y en el mismo movimiento me elevara y pasara mis piernas alrededor de su duda ésta era una posición mucho más placentera para ambos.

Mis manos juguetearon con su cabello logrando que Edward soltara varios gemidos, y yo no me quedaba atrás, con cada una de sus caricias vocalizaba mi excitación de manera vergonzosa. En un movimiento, elevó mi remera para sacarla y fue a parar a algún lugar del camerino.

-"Hermosa"- susurró mordiendo levemente mi labio volviéndome loca. Podía sentir su erección presionada en mi parte baja, y ¡demonios!, no podía esperar para sentirlo nuevamente.

Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y me observabairradiando deseo, pero cuando ataqué sus labios nuevamente una atronadora voz nos interrumpió.

-"Eddie nos vamos en 5 minutos, mueve ese trasero de estrella"- nos separamos sorprendidos y pude ver la mirada de odio que Edward dirigió a través de la puerta del camerino a quien habló.

-"Mataré a Emmett"- habló entre dientes provocando que yo soltara una risita, su mirada aún era de deseo y elevó una de sus manos para acariciar tiernamente mi rostro.

-"Debemos salir de aquí Ed… ya escuchaste"- susurré con una triste sonrisa deseando poder terminar lo que empezamos.

-"Oh no cariño, aún tenemos 5 minutos que podemos aprovechar"- habló con una sonrisa torcida antes de besarme nuevamente y yo gustosa le respondí, sabía que no terminaríamos lo que empezamos hace unos instantes, pero besar a Edward por unos minutos más era algo que no podía rechazar.

**-EPÍLOGO-**

-"¡El show empieza en 3 minutos Eddie, deja de comerte a Bellita!"- Emmett habló, y como siempre pasaba cuando nos interrumpía, se ganó un gruñido por parte de Edward mientras yo lo veía divertida por su reacción.

-"Ve y arrasa con esas fanáticas"- le dije antes de besarlo levemente.

-"Mañana seremos libres y saldremos a recorrer la ciudad cariño"- prometió y podía ver a Emmett haciendo señas para que Edward se apurara.

-"Cuento con eso cielo"- le respondí sonriendo y él se inclinó para dejar un último beso.

-"Te Amo"- dijimos al mismo tiempo y él se marchó corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios al escenario.

A un paso más lento me acerqué hasta llegar a un lado del escenario donde podía observar claramente a Edward y también a las miles de fanáticas que llenaban el lugar. Aún no podía creer que habían pasado 2 años desde que nos reencontramos y decidimos volver a intentarlo.

En esta oportunidad nos encontrábamos en Londres, y es que los primeros 6 meses me mantuve viviendo en New York mientras Edward se escapaba cada vez que podía para estar conmigo, pero después de ese tiempo se le presentó una gira que lo mantendría fuera del país por más de 4 meses. Ninguno de los dos quería que nos distanciáramos por un período tan largo, por lo que aprovechando las facilidades de mi trabajo como editora me propuso irme con él. Acepté sin dudarlo, sólo debía volver a New York cada dos meses –gracias a un acuerdo que hice con mi jefe- y esas visitas no duraban más de dos días.

A los pocos meses de reanudar muestra relación, ésta se hizo pública. Al principio fue difícil lidiar con los periodistas, pero con el tiempo dejamos de ser '_la novedad'_. Los paparazzis se calmaron y hoy día son muy pocas las veces que nos topamos con ellos en las calles; y las fanáticas, bueno… digamos que he aprendido a lidiar con ellas.

Edward seguía cantando y de vez en cuando me dirigía miradas cómplices, le lancé un pequeño beso cuando sentí que alguien llegaba a mi lado, me giré y observé que se trataba de Emmett quien me veía con una amplia sonrisa.

-"¿Cuándo le darás la noticia a Eddie?"- preguntó alegremente.

-"No lo sé, supongo que ésta n…"- me detuve antes de terminar y me giré a verlo con el ceño fruncido –"¿Cómo demonios te enteraste?"- Emmett soltó una risa nerviosa cuando le pregunté.

-"Rose"- fue su simple respuesta. Claro, la rubia no pudo contenerse y le contó al oso Emmett, pero antes de que pudiera decir algoEm volvió a hablar. –"No le digas a Rose… me matará si se entera Bells"- me suplicó con un gracioso puchero y no pude hacer más que reír.

-"Más que eso, te dejaría sin sexo por un mes entero"- a Emmett casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas por mi pequeña broma, provocando que soltara una gran carcajada. –"Tranquilo Em, no le contaré nada a Rose… Y pienso darle la noticia ésta noche a Edward, así que cuidado con tu gran bocota"- lo amenacé, a lo que Em respondió dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-"Gracias Bells, gracias por hacer feliz a mi primo"- susurró antes de marcharse.

Mi atención se dirigió nuevamente al escenario donde Edward aún estaba cantando, una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mis labios y llevé mis manos a mi vientre… En unos meses nacería nuestro hijo, y esta noche le daría la noticia a Edward.

* * *

**_¡FIN!_**

* * *

**_Bueno, ahora si llegamos al final! :D ¡Hasta un pequeño epílogo les hice! xD_**

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia! Y como siempre les digo, si les gustó o si por el contrario, lo odiaron me lo pueden decir en un review ¡Son gratis! :D_**

**_Una vez más, gracias a todas por leerme en mis locuras!_**

**_RP&T_**


End file.
